monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story : With the arrival of Spring
As is probably obvious, I am still unclear as to how exactly to go about posting my writing. I figured I should just put something up, so everyone knows it is being worked on. We are traveling from London. I don't know how we will be traveling through the valley. I am using darkgreen for Italian and firebrick for Latin =Pressing Onward= Ok, we're to the point where someone needs to assign us(Kelydon and Caprice) a place to stay, maybe even ask why we've come. I guess we can probably open a new page with the guests actually in the Covenant and other magi about. I presume that both will be invited up (blindfolded or not) and assigned some quarters and given a chance to freshen up and eat/drink something at least, before any Council meets. There is no particular reason why we cannot have two major sections going at once on a new page - Settling In and At the Council, or something. One thing is that if the magi wish to join Mons Obscurus, they will need a sponsor - so the time before Council may be a good time to find this out and perhaps approach one or another of the magi to speak for them in Council. --Perikles 11:08, 16 March 2007 (UTC) That sounds good to me. You would think that someone would want to sponsor us, at least for the OOC reason that I and Dentroll were invited to join. I guess we just need to know where we are going to be put up at. Are we at the worksite? Are we in the old cottage that was fixed up, are we in the regio after being blindfolded? --Steelwolf 11:16, 16 March 2007 (UTC) =Some semi-Random Notes= Be warned, some historical nit-picking is about to follow, as well as speculation on the setting. *I thought the original post (with the Pedlar's pit) was set near London. If it's the Three Lions, then Welsh would be spoken there, so the byplay about the language problem would be a bit off. It doesn't matter a whole lot, of course .... **We decided to start off closer to our destination. So the Three Lions fit. We can adjust the byplay accordingly. I'll work on it when Sean and I talk next. --Steelwolf 15:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) *The idea of a carriage, especially one running fast enough to splash passersby, doesn't ring quite true to me. I believe at this time that most "genteel" travel would be by horseback, with cargo in wagons. The fast moving carriage dates, I think, to the 16th century. On the other hand, even a slow moving wagon could drop into a rut and raise quite a splash.JBforMarcus 13:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) **Sean said he would look at this, but had no prob with changing it. --Steelwolf 15:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) =Some Not-so-Random Notes= *Marcus looks like a monk. Whether this would affect Ellette's commentary is up to her, of course -- perhaps she routinely assassinates clergymen:-) **She might at that. :) Maybe she can tell Marcus is a poser? I think she mainly looks like she is very, maybe overly, protective of Caprice. My point, I guess, is that she shouldn't cause any trouble betwixt two newly meeting groups. *We'd not come to you, why should we? We'd wait, but that's minor and easy to fix. **Really? Oh well, minor point. It can be adjusted also. --Steelwolf 15:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) *Oh, and I think we have a good view - we'd have seen you approach, unless you had specifically been trying to sneak up on us. But I might be mistaken about that.JBforMarcus 13:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) **I think Ellette may have been being contrary and just looking for a reason to chew the Magi out. Kelydon basically ignores her as they have a hard time communicating. Also, she stutters. Just noticed in the character description. --Steelwolf 15:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) *We can move on with the story basically pushing towards getting to a "lets stick the new guys under a microscope" stage. The other things can be fleshed out and corrected in retrospect. IMHO. I'm gonna add some more Kelydon stuff now.--Steelwolf 15:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) =Sorry 'Bout That= I just overwrote someone's changes. I was edititing the entire story to address a chronology issue and someone did a smaller edit in the middle of all that. I wasn't able to determine what they'd checnged, so I would ask if the person who made the change wouldn't mind doing it again, with my apologies. --Tim 17:59, 12 March 2007 (UTC) =A Slight Change= I think, at this point, it will be best to ignore Caprice's attempted practical joke. We should just get on with the story. If that turns out to be the case, I will modify Caprice's letter appropriately. :Well, the ball is currently in Mnemoysne's court, so I shall leave it up to Peri to determine whether he wishes to roll with it, or have Marcus's last comment replaced. It might slow the story down in terms of getting things finished, but it is still story, so I don't mind either way. --James 06:07, 15 March 2007 (UTC)